Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: The Annual WBBA Director's Ball is coming up but several of the Directors are unreachable. It's up to Tsubasa, Yu, and their new friend, Yuri, to go around the world and find out what's up with the Directors. But something darker is brewing...What will happen, you ask? You must read the story to find out. Updated Every Wednesday Night.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

**Tsubasa's POV**

**{Story Dedicated to Chained Princess =D} **

I walked from the first hotel room to the other. Yu was hiding and I was, apparently, seeking.

"Yu? Yu, where are you?" I heard from the next room. I stopped and listened. All of the sudden, Madoka came running in with a hurt Kenta in her arms.

"Tsubasa, thank goodness." The mechanic exclaimed. "You've gotta help."

"What's wrong?" I struggled to keep my cool.

"Yu's gone on a rampage. Look what he did to Kenta!" She held the boy out a little. Kenta groaned right on cue and I felt panic rising in my chest.

"Tsubasa!" Masamune and Gingka yelled as they burst into the room.

"Masamune, Gingka, what's wrong?" I exclaimed.

"It's Yu. You've gotta stop him!" They shouted.

"Hurry, Tsubasa! You're our only hope now." Kenta groaned. I gathered my courage and ran into the next room. As I entered, debris flew at me from every direction. Purple spirals and flames burned the room. Yu stood in the middle but that wasn't what terrified me. Yu had the manic look on his face and was laughing crazily. He looked exactly like I did when I was under the dark power.

"Yu!" I shouted as I tried to get closer, but I couldn't move.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk!" Yu laughed. "Time for your punishment, Tsubasa!" He sent purple rays at me. They hit my chest and I felt pain, like burning.

"NOOOOOO, YUUUUU!" I screamed.

* * *

"AHH!" Yu screams as he falls out of the bed next to me.

"Huh?" I sit up and look around. I'm in Yu's and my shared hotel room.

"TSUBASA!" Yu shouts when he stands up. He wears a look of anger on his face.

"Uh, oh, yeah…What's up, Yu?"

"Why did you scream?!" He comes over. "Is something wrong?" Green eyes stare into me. I don't want to freak him out but I don't want to lie either.

"Just a nightmare." I ruffle the blonde's bed head and smile.

"Are you sure, Tsubasa?" He asks, uneasy.

"Yes, Yu. I'm sure." I swing my legs over and stand.

"Tsubasa, are we still battling Gingkie and Masamune later?" He asks as he gathers his clothes.

"Yeah," I answer as I enter the bathroom. A couple minutes later, I come out, dressed and fresh-breathed. I watch Yu struggle with his white jacket, when he asks for help. I slide the jacket over his shoulders and secure it with the belt.

"Tsubasa, can I ask you something?" He asks as I tie his shoes. He plays with my hair clip and I notice his concerned expression. I finish tying his shoes and stand, taking the golden clip.

"Always, little boy." I wait for his rebuke, but it doesn't come.

"Tsubasa…" He starts but stops.

"What is it, Yu?" I clip my hair into its normal hairstyle and join him on his bed. He refuses to meet my eyes.

"Was your nightmare about me?" I feel my eyes widen as shock takes control for a moment.

"What would make you think that?" I tilt his head so our eyes meet.

"Because you screamed my name when you woke up…" He says quietly.

"What, why would I do that?" I try to avoid the subject of my nightmare.

"I don't know, but you screamed MY name!" He willingly meets my eyes and I sit back a little.

"Yu…" I sigh. He stands and starts pacing in front of me. As he rants, he talks with his hands, moving them around as he describes what he heard.

"You sounded like you were scared of me." His voice breaks. "I just wanna know why." Tears start to fall as he runs to clings to me. I cling back to him as well. I bit my lip, debating on whether or not to tell him about my nightmare. He burrows into my shirt to hide his tears.

"Yu…I…" I start but I'm interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yu, Tsubasa!" Masamune and King's voice shout.

"What, Masamoomoo?!" Yu asks through the door.

"Come out!" Masamune shouts.

"Yeah, we wanna battle!" King yells. Yu storms over and yanks the door open.

"Hey Yu!" King says.

"What's wrong?" I hear Masamune get out before the 11 year old shouts in their faces.

"TSUBASA AND I ARE TALKING SO GOOO AWAAYYY!" I hear whimpers, the sound of running feet, and the door slam shut before Yu returns. I'm surprised Yu could shout like that but then again, he does it in some format every day.

"Yu…" I smile a little and he mimics me.

"Tsubasa…Will you answer me?" His voice breaks again.

"I…" The door knocks again and I see Yu shake a little.

"What could it be…"

"I'll get it." I cut him off and go to the door to a slightly quivering Masamune.

"Hi Masamune, what's up?" I try.

"Yu's not going to yell again, is he?" The Striker Blader looks over my shoulders and around my waist for Yu.

"No, Why?"

"Oh, well, Gingka's Dad said there's someone here for you."

"Who?" I ask. I hear Yu slide off the bed and join. His face's filled with confusion and curiosity.

"I don't know. She said she's a friend." He answers before spotting Yu.

"A friend?" I mutter to myself, ignoring Yu ad Masamune's brief but creepy conversation.

"Yeah, well sorry for yelling." Yu ends.

"It's okay, I understand." The two make up in a way very unlike them.

"Let's go meet this old friend of mine." I say as I grab our gear and shut the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. **

** If this chapter doesn't make sense, it will later. Anyway, this is a story I started months ago and have been handwriting it in a notebook. The updates will come once a week on Wednesday nights… This means I have at least three months of updates right now…=D **

** So, what'd you think? I hope you liked it. My siblings found it interesting at least… **

** One more thing: The plot is explained in the next chapter so next Wednesday, you'll understand more. **

** So thanks for reading. Review please and TTYL. **


	2. Chapter 2: Yuri's Return

**Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: Yuri's Return**

**Tsubasa's POV**

"Who do you think it is, Tsubasa? Huh?" Yu questions, the events from earlier gone from his mind. I walk in front, as I lead our little troop the meeting room.

"Well, who do you know that's a strong blader and a girl?" Masamune says. I stop and they run into me. .

"What did you say?" I ask.

"She's a strong blader?" He shrugs.

"Why, Tsubasa, what's up?" Yu pulls on my shirt.

"Nothing." I lie through my teeth. I raid my memory for a strong, female blader. Only one comes to mind.

"Tsubasa, what's up?" the two bladers say. I sigh and stop at the door to our meeting room.

"It's nothing, guys. Everything's fine." I open the door and hear a chorus of laughter.

"And then, I turned and called my special move. Before I even finished calling it, the guy called back his bey and ran away!" Another chorus of laughter sounds and that's when I see her. The commanding agent of the Japanese branch of the WBBA, Yuri Tachibana.

"YURI?!" I feel shock overtake me again. She turns and sees me with Masamune and Yu.

"Oh, hey guys!" Gingka waves.

"Agent Otori…It's good to see you." She comes over and hugs me. I freeze my body and she squeezes me to force me to relax.

"Commanding Agent Tachibana." I say, making sure to give proper respect.

"Did you say Commanding Agent?" Gingka asks.

"Oh, yeah. I'm above Agent Tsubasa but below the Director." She releases me and motions towards Ryo Hagane.

"Thanks for the intro, Agent…"

"Yuri…" She looks at me and and adds a "That goes for you too."

"Yuri, Tsubasa…I need to talk to you in private." I nod and Yuri does also. We follow the Director into his office and he takes his seat.

"Please sit down?" Yuri says. He nods and we take the seats in front of his desk.

"Listen…we have a problem."

"Don't you always?" Yuri says sarcastically.

"Can't you be serious for once?" I give her a look. She raises her eyebrows at me and laughs.

"You crack me up, Bird Boy."

"Don't call me that and can…"

"I'll call you Bird Boy if I wanna…" She gets in my face and grins. She then sits down and get serious again.

"Anyway…" Ryo draws our attention again. "The Annual WBBA Director's Ball is coming up. The problem is communications with some of the other Directors are down." He pulls up a map of the world on the screen behind him. "China, India, Russia, Britain, America, and Oceania. All of their communications are dark in these counties."

"And you want us to go check it out?" I ask.

"Yes…"

"Fine by me." Yuri sits back in her chair and kicks her feet up. "Sounds easy enough."

"You are to go to the county, make contact with the Director there, and report back." Ryo says. He pulls a small packet off his desk and hands it to me. I start to open it when Yuri snatches it away. She glances at it.

"What's this?"

"All the info you'll need. Your plane tickets are in there. You're heading to China first."

"China?" Yuri raises her eyebrows while she skims the documents.

"Yes, Wang Hu Zhong has been notified of your coming and they will be hosting you till you leave." I smile at the thought of my Chinese friends.

"Well, guess it's China…" Yuri closes the packet and throws it to me. I catch it with one hand and glare at her.

"Yuri…"

"Grab your stuff and meet me downstairs in ten." She stands and leaves the room.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me." I groan a little. Ryo laughs and thanks me.

"Really…I know some of these people…" He looks down.

"Ryo…it's no problem. We'll be back." I stand and leave.

I make it half-way to my room before Yu tackles me.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"What?"

"Yuri said you're leaving for China and I wanna go." He turns and shows me his backpack. "See, I'm all packed too."

"Yu…"

"Aww," Yuri walks up. "I told the little guy he could come. You or I have friends in each county. The deal is he stays with them and leaves the spy stuff to us."

"But…"

"The Director said it's fine if you say so." With this, Yu gives me the puppy-dog eyes and whimpers a little. He bats his eyes and clings to my shirt, waiting for my answer. I huff and respond.

"Fine…"

"BOOM BABY!" He yells.

"Go get your stuff and we can go." Yuri nods down the hallway. Yu walks with me and I gather my things in fewer than five minutes. We rejoin Yuri in the lobby and get ready to leave.

We arrive at the airport and flash our WBBA badges. This gets us on our leaving flight quickly and soon we are taking off.

Yu keeps Yuri occupied by retelling tales from the World Championships. Somehow, Yuri listens and doesn't do anything rash.

"Wow…" She comments. Yu takes a drink and nods.

"And…." I smile and notice the big grin on Yu's face. Yuri's eyes show genuine interest and love…nothing like earlier in the meeting.

She meets my eyes for a second and winks. She then returns to Yu's stories of Gingka and Kyoya's battle.

Maybe she isn't all that bad…I study her looks, even though I've already twice.

She's got long blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail…like mine. She had pretty blue eyes and large bangs that hang perfectly in between her eyes. She wears a pair of earrings that are silver swords and a choker with a crest on it. She wears a cropped, strapless, black shirt with a pair of black, athletic shorts. She wears a pair of fingerless arm sleeves that go to her elbows and are a pretty white. She wears a weird thing on her legs instead of stockings. It's a gold band above the knee and a small piece of white fabric billows out from it. She wears a pair of black flats for shoes and carries her bey gear around her waist.

"Hey, Tsubasa…why are you staring at Yuri?" Yu asks.

"What?"

"You're staring at Yuri…you like her don't you?!" Yuri's mouth drops open a little and I quickly reply with a no.

"No! It's not like that…We're business partners nothing more…barely even friends…" We both stutter out a little.

"Yuri and Tsubasa…sitting in a tree…K. I. S. S. I. N. G…" I put my hand over his mouth.

"This is going to be a LONG flight." I mutter and Yuri smiles.

"Sorry about earlier…" She says.

"It's fine…let's just focus on the mission." She nods and asks for the packet back. I hand it over when Yu licks my hand.

"HAHA, FREEDOM!" He says, drawing attention.

"Oh, yeah!" I smile and wipe my slimly hand in his hair.

"AH, TSUBASA!" He playfully hits me and I wiggle my fingers in reply.

"Guys…" Yuri draws our attention. "We're landing…" She puts the packet in her bag and we buckle up for the landing.

"China…here we come." Yuri mutters.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. **

** I actually changed a lot of this while typing it out because I just wanted to. =P **

** So, what'd you think of the plot…cause it gets better. Not for several more chapters but still. =D **

** The next update will be next Wednesday so…you'll have to wait till then to see them land and meet Wang Hu Zhong… **

** So, yeah. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Review please! TTYL **


	3. Chapter 3: We Meet Again, Wang Hu Zhong

**Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3: We Meet Again, Wang Hu Zhong**

**Tsubasa's POV**

We land and leave the plane as quietly as we can but that's hard with a slightly wound-up Yu in tow.

"So…do you like each other? Do ya? DO YA?!"

"No…we explained it…we are partners…that's it."

"But you like each other…" Yu gets a mischievous grin on his face. I sigh and facepalm while Yuri sighs but gets a smile on her face.

"Oh, no…" She looks at me and talks in a monotone voice. "It looks like there was a fourth person with us, Tsubasa!"

"What are you talking about?" Yu beats me to the punch. Yuri turns and grins at him.

"THE TICKLE MONSTER!" She grabs Yu before he can run and starts tickling his sides. Yu tries to get away by grabbing my ankle, causing me to trip. The three of us end up in some weird dog-pile when we hear the first voice.

"I don't know what's going on here and I don't know if I want to know." Chao Xin leans over us with Chi-Yun standing behind him. The Lacerta blader stands with a serious face and his hands his sleeves.

"Hey guys…" Yu turns his head and smiles.

"Hold on." Yuri grunts and in seconds, she has the three of us detangled and looking nice, with our bags in hand.

"Nice." Chao Xin snaps his fingers and turns. "So let's go." We leave the airport and grab a car to the mountainous path that leads to Beylin Temple.

"We have to climb this…again?" Yu steals one of my hands to do a facepalm while I do one with my other hand.

"Oh, quit your whining and let's get moving. Remember we have a mission." Yuri starts up the mountain with the two Beylin Temple bladers. Yu and I sigh in sync once more and then start up the path.

* * *

"My poor legs." Yu whines as he plops down in the Beylin Temple gateway. He rubs his ankles and closes his eyes.

"Oh, come on…" Yuri picks him up by his collar and half-drags/walks him farther in. I simply follow in silence.

"Tsubasa!" Dashan and Mei-Mei walk over to us. "Yu!" Mei-Mei tackles Yu with a hug.

"Crushing me…." He chokes out.

"Sorry." She lets him go.

"You aren't as tired as they are?" Dashan asks Yuri. She shakes her head. "I'm a little more mission active then Agent Otori is." She smiles.

"Really?" Chi-Yun's eyes glance between us.

"Yeah. Well, Tsubasa was undercover in the Dark Nebula…then he was in the World Championships…then he went to find the Legendary Bladers…am I missing anything?" She glances back.

"And I've been assisting Ryo Hagane since." I finish. She nods.

"What have you been doing then?"

"I travel more because I am a Commanding Agent and Tsubasa isn't. So, I was helping out a Director in Indonesia during the Dark Nebula mission. During the World Championships, I was undercover in H.D. Academy, that was funny, I almost made the team. I sprained my wrist the last week and Zeo Abyss got the last spot." She sticks her tongue out. "I was also helping out with finding Legendary Bladers…I battled with Ryuga once…granted I got creamed but…" She shrugs. "Since then, I've been traveling about Japan, helping bladers grow."

"You have been busy." Chi-Yun says in astonishment.

"Just a smidge."

"Well, it's a total Conner to meet you." Mei-Mei bows.

"That's HONOR, Mei-Mei…."

"Yes, thinks for coming…"

"THANKS, MEI-MEI! THANKS!" Chao Xin facepalms as he corrects his friends yet again.

"Mei-Mei doesn't always say the right thing but…" Dashan smiles.

"Couldn't tell." Yuri says with a grin.

"Hey, don't you two have to leave?" Yu comments.

"That we do." Yuri checks the time.

"When did you get a watch?" Yu notices the silver chain coming out of her shorts pocket.

"I've had it…anyway…"

"We'll take your stuff. You two get going." Mei-Mei and Chi-Yun grab our bags from us.

"Yu will be just fine here. We'll see you when you get back." Dashan smiles.

"Alright." I give Yu a quick hug and we leave.

"China's WBBA, here we come." Yuri says as she takes off down the hill. I smile and follow her but stop after twenty feet.

"Huh?" I look around.

"WHAT?" Yuri yells. I walk down to her.

"Something's off…" We both look around slowly, our hands on our gear and ready for battle.

"It's nothing." Yuri shrugs a couple tensed moments later. "Let's get moving." We start walking again but I could swear I saw a pair of eyes watching us…

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I'm so sorry I missed last week's update. I got in bed like 5 minutes to midnight and then remember it was Wednesday and I missed the update…so sorry. **

** You know what's really funny. I went back and read this compared to the version I wrote out in a notebook…and it's funny how much I changed it. I mean, I keep the same things but I add some stuff and I took away some dialogue. **

** Anywho, I will just go on with the schedule from here and I will try to update every week. So next week is chapter four. The villain won't be revealed till chapter five though... =P I'm so mean sometimes. You'll have to wait to find out who it is…**

** Thanks for reading and review please. Till next week, TTYL! **


	4. Chapter 4: Infiltrate

**Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 4: Infiltrate**

**Tsubasa's POV**

"Ready?" Yuri's voice crackles in my ear. I examine my spot and the pros/cons of it before answering back.

"Yeah, you?" The radio crackles with silence before her answer comes.

"Let's move." I move through the street as quietly as I can. It's empty as night takes over….which is very strange. Dashan said the streets are always filled with people, even after dark. Yuri seems to recognize it too. We get up to the building and I aim my belt at the gutter near the top. A grappling hook shoots out and grabs hold. I tug on it and nod to Yuri. She does the same and we shoot up to the roof.

When we get there, we unhook our grappling hooks and proceed to the rooftop door. I lean against the frame while Yuri picks the lock. She gets it and we enter the building. It's quiet…too quiet. A WBBA building is never this quiet, even after dark. There is always something going on…whether it be the building systems or a staff of janitors cleaning the place.

"Halt!" We turn and see a group of bladers behind us. I count five and tap the number against the side of my leg. Yuri confirms with five taps against her thigh.

"I SAID HALT!" The leader shouts. My eyes drift to Yuri and our eyes meet. We silently agree and go for our gear.

"LET IT RIP!" Our opponents yell.

"LET IT RIP!" We launch our beys at them. Eagle heads for two of them while Yuri takes the other two.

"Eagle, Countersmash!" I call out. Eagle races towards its enemies, glowing an eerie purple. It lets out a cry as it smashes into the beys. The two beys go flying back but somehow aren't out.

"Andromeda!" Yuri calls. Her bey spirit appears and the eerie white woman lashes out chains from her wrists. "Chain Whip!" The chains whip themselves from left to right and knock the bladers back.

"EAGLE!" My bey responds and this time circles around them twice. It knocks into one and then into the other. Both beys stop and I draw back.

"FORGETTING SOMEONE?!" The leader shouts as his bey races forward. "Baihu!" A white tiger appears and claws extend from its paws. They slash towards us, letting out a huge air wave.

"Hold tight, Eagle." I call.

"Stay strong." Yuri says. The tiger bey continues an assault against our beys. Yuri and I meet eyes and nod. She pulls Andromeda back and Eagle takes the assaults from Baihu.

"ANDROMEDA,"

"EAGLE!"

"JOINT SPECIAL MOVE: CHAINED WING ASSAULT!" Our bey spirits appear and race towards Baihu. Andromeda grabs onto Eagle's feet and is flown into the air. She then drops while Eagle continues up. Eagle spins, descending, and starts to use my move: Shining Tornado Buster. Andromeda lands on Baihu and pins it to the ground, hitting it with whips mercilessly. It then jumps and grabs Eagle with its whips. It sends Eagle down to the ground, right into Baihu. A large explosion shakes the building.

Eagle and Andromeda come out of the smoke and spin at our feet. We see Baihu barely holding on.

"How did that not work?!" I question.

"Sorry, but a WBBA agent doesn't give up that easily!" The leader shouts.

"WAIT," Yuri holds out a hand. "A WBBA agent?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Cause we are agents also!" Yuri whips out her badge and I follow her example.

"Oh…sorry about that." He walks forward and I can see him clearly. He has short hair wore messy. He has brown eyes that are slightly covered by his bangs. He wears a black fedora on his head and a golden chain around his neck. He has on a white long shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black sleeveless vest, and black pants. His bey gears sits around his waist and he has black sneakers for shoes.

"Commanding Agent Yuri Tachibana and Agent Tsubasa Otori…and you are?" Yuri snaps her fingers and Andromeda returns to her hand. I call Eagle back and the leader does the same.

"Commanding Agent Mako Fong…" He pulls out his badge and motions behind him. "Some of the newcomers."

"Ah." I smile. "Still in training with them?"

"Yep."

"Agent Fong, why did you attack us?" Yuri questions. "I mean, yeah we broke it but your building was quiet and so was the street outside."

"Everyone's been uneasy since…" He touches his fedora nervously.

"Since what?"

"Well, Agent Otori, since we got the note."

"Show us." Yuri says and he nods. He takes us to the Director's office, which is empty.

"This is unusual." I comment.

"Yeah, our Director is under constant watch at the moment. We have agents parked outside his house.

"So, what's this note?"

"Here." He hands us a slip of paper.

Dear Chinese WBBA,

I plan on kidnapping your Director in two weeks time. I am warning you so you may give me a challenge. Please be prepared.

Sincerely,

I

"That's not creepy." Yuri inhales.

"When was this sent?" I read it again.

"Two weeks ago…tonight was supposed to be the night of the attack. We cleared the streets and the building to be ready for this. We have a ton of agents with our Director tonight. But…we're not sure when it's going to happen." Mako runs his fingers over his fedora's rim as I place the note down on the desk.

"Let's us know if anything happens." Yuri says.

"We will."

"Let's get back to Beylin Temple." Yuri walks out and I follow. We get back to the gateway and walk up the path.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Mei-Mei calls.

"Yeah," I rub the back of my neck. Dashan walks over with a sleeping Yu on his back.

"He demanded to stay up till you got back." Chao-Xin informs us.

"I'll take him." I relieve Dashan and follow Chi-Yun to his room, where Yu's staying. I lay him on the cot and cover him up.

"That's so sweet." Mei-Mei coos as I come back out.

"What?"

"You putting him to bed." She smiles when Yuri's alarm chirps.

"It's Mako."

"Agents Tachibana and Otori, I'm sending you the address. GET HERE ASAP!"

"What's going on?"

"The Director's kidnapping…it's happening." Yuri and I share a look and take off down the path.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to write a good bey battle but I still suck at them. **

** The Director's gotten kidnapped! OH, NO! =P What's going to happen next, you gotta wait a week. **

** This chapter was not beta-read because I'm a Bakadero (Japanese word for idiot) and didn't write this until 10 at night, so there was no time to send it to my wonderful and totally understand beta, GalaxyPegasus14. (Love her… =D) **

** Anyway, I hope you liked it and review please. Thanks for reading and TTYL. **


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

**Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

**Tsubasa's POV**

"Here." Yuri calls as she makes a right. I follow her, our feet pounding on the concrete. We've been running the entire way and Yuri says we're almost there.

A hooded figure walks towards us; I can't see his face but he walks with confidence. His stride is one that says: Don't mess with me, and reminds me greatly of Kyoya. Yuri and I pass him and I catch a glimpse of his face.

He looks similar to Mako but he smirks at me and keeps walking. I shake my head and continue forward.

"THERE!" I point out as we turn the corner. We both stop in shock as we face the burning building. WBBA agents are in and out of the building.

"Mako!" Yuri spots him and we race over.

"Tachibana, Otori…"

"What happened here?" I pant. He shakes his head.

"My twin brother…" I feel shock take over. The man back there…

"Your brother...what does that mean?" Yuri asks before I take off running.

"OTORI!" She shouts after me. I hear her footsteps behind me but I keep running. I end up back where I passed him and keep going. I soon have to stop and I fall to my knees, exhausted.

"Tsubasa, what's going on?" She comes up beside me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It was him."

"Who?" Mako asks from behind. I stand and face them.

"Mako's brother. That guy we passed on the way here. It was him. He smirked at me. He knew we were heading there…he knew." Yuri's eyes widen.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"My brother looks exactly like me…except he has longer hair."

"I only saw his face…" I look down and take a deep breathe. "But I'm positive it was him."

"The Director…" Yuri turns to look at Mako. He shakes his head.

"He was gone right after I sent you the call."

"I'm sorry." Yuri puts her head down for a second before turning around punching a sitting car. The alarm goes off but we pay it no attention.

"We shouldn't have left." She pulls on a strand of her hair. "Had we stayed, this wouldn't happened."

"It's not your fault." Mako tries to console her but I shake my head.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No…" Mako's eyes widen. "Actually yes. My brother, Iroh Fong, left a note. He's heading to India's WBBA next. You guys are too, right? Get there and stop him before this happens again." I nod and so does Yuri.

"When's the Ball?" Mako asks.

"A Week." Yuri answers.

"Ryo said it was coming up…I didn't think it was that fast."

"That's why he sent us now. He wanted us to be in and out ASAP." Yuri plays with the strand of hair she pulled out.

"I'll call in a plane for you to India…get to your hotel or whatever and get some sleep. At least try. I have a feeling you're going to have your hands busy."

"Alright." We leave and begin the long walk back to Beylin Temple. We get about halfway there when a boy pulls up in a car.

"Chong…what are you doing here?" Yuri asks the boy. The teen smiles.

"Giving you a ride." He pats the seat next to him. "Hop in. I can get you to the opening but…"

"Thanks." We both say as we get in.

"I know Chong from a mission I had in China a long time ago." Yuri says as she gazes out the window.

"Ah." I sigh and look down. I pull out Eagle and just run my fingers over it. This always seemed to comfort me and reminds me of Eagle back in Japan. Man, I miss him right now.

"Here we are." Chong says about ten minutes later. "Sorry I can't take you farther but…"

"This is fine. Thanks Chong." Yuri squeezes his hand before getting out. I exit the car and Yuri and I start the long walk up.

"What time is it?" I ask nonchalantly.

"1:30."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Yuri and I are both ready to drop.

We finally make it up the mountain where only Dashan waits.

"How did it go?"

"Interesting to say the least."

"Are you sure about that, Agent Otori?" A voice echoes.

"Who's there?" Yuri demands.

"You know who…" Iroh Fong appears with something over his shoulder. Mako was right. They look exactly alike but Iroh has long hair like I do. He wears it back in a braid and wears a hoodie with jeans…looking like normal person.

"Iroh. You were expelled from Beylin Temple. You are not welcome here." Dashan says darkly.

"Expelled?" I glance back.

"Yes, I got expelled. I just came back to get something…" Iroh takes a couple steps back and the thing over his shoulder starts to move a little.

"Iroh!" I step forward.

"See in ya in India…oh, and Dashan Wang, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your…sub member, I believe it is…but she was always worth more." As he turns to leave, I see a glimmer of Mei-Mei's face and realize what's going on.

"MEI-MEI!" Dashan calls out. The three of us race after him but it's too late. He's gone.

"The Chinese Director and Mei-Mei…" I murmur. Dashan races inside and we follow.

"Chi-Yun! Chao-Xin!" He calls out. The two boys emerge from their rooms, Yu following Chi-Yun.

"What's going on?"

"Mei-Mei was kidnapped…by Iroh Fong." The boys' faces contort in anger and disbelief.

"That jerk?" Chao-Xin punches his palm threatingly. "He's dead."

"I know you want to get him but for right now, we can't." Dashan turns to us. "He said he'd see you in India. What did he mean?"

"That was our next stop. We leave for there in the morning."

"Alright."

"We will get her back…I promise."

"We need to tell you about him first…You need to know who Iroh Fong really is before you can face him." Chi-Yun folds his hands in his sleeves.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know I'm a day late and I'm sorry. I didn't get this finished in time but I will get the next one. **

** So what'd you think of my plot twists? I hope you liked them. **

** I can't wait to write the rest of this story because it's really cool. **

** So anyway, review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading…TTYL. **


	6. Chapter 6: What's Inside Comes Out

**Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 6: What's Inside Comes Out…**

**Tsubasa's POV**

"Hold on," Yuri's alarm beeps at her. She holds up her wrist and I look at it over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"A message from Mako." She keeps reading while I explain who Mako is.

"What's it say?" Chao-Xin asks.

"He's got us a ride to India but it doesn't leave till 1 pm. That's the earliest he could get us."

"That's fine."

"Well, we obviously aren't going to get Mako tonight…" Dashan punches the palm of his hand. "Get some sleep…if your fight doesn't leave till 1 in the afternoon, we'll have time to talk in the morning." Everyone agrees and we head to our separates rooms. Chao-Xin moves Yuri's cot into his room, so no one sleeps in a room alone.

"Dashan," I say as I lay down on the cot in his room.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No…I'm sorry. I should have seen him coming." Dashan closes his eyes and goes to sleep. I try to do the same but I'm plagued by nightmares.

* * *

"TSUBASA!" Mei-Mei's voice calls out. I turn around and around, trying to locate her voice. "Tsubasa!" She calls out again. The overwhelming darkness threatens to swallow us both and I know I have to get her out of her ASAP.

"Mei-Mei!" I yell into the black. "MEI-MEI!"

"I can't believe you." I turn around and see Dashan standing there.

"Dashan?"

"You let her get kidnapped. You knew Iroh would do this, didn't you?!" He scoffs. "I guess that's what happens to someone infected with the Dark Power…they never really get over it…they love the thrill of evil! THAT'S WHY YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"No…I didn't know…"

"Oh, give it up." I hear his voice and stop. "You know he's right…you're just a pathetic loser!" I turn in see Dark Power Me…

"NO!" I scream.

* * *

"Tsubasa!" Dashan stands over me. I jolt up in bed and cough horribly. He pats my back and leans forward to meet my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The door bursts open and everyone enters.

"Tsubasa, what's wrong?" Chi-Yun is the first to speak. "We heard a scream."

"Just a nightmare, it seems." Dashan starts to tell everyone to go back to bed when Yu speaks.

"Another one? Was it the same one?"

"Wait, you've been having nightmares?" Yuri raises her eyebrows.

"I…"

"Tsubasa…"

"JUST BE QUIET!" I stand and grab my gear, storming out of the room. I round a corner and take off running. I don't know where I'm going but it's somewhere that's better than here.

I stop when I find myself at a bey stadium outside. I slowly walk down the small stairs and take a place at the stadium. I look around it and see faded chalk marks or beyblade scratches from battles. This arena's been well used.

"They were right…" I turn and see Yuri standing behind me. She tied her belt around her robe's waist and walks down slowly. "You would be here. Chao-Xin said no matter where you turned, you would turn up here eventually."

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

"I never asked." She walks around and takes other launching place across from me. She glares at me with those blue irises of hers and grabs her bey, prepping for launch.

"What are you doing?"

"Do I need to spell it out?" She says cockily with a chuckle. "We're in an arena. So, we're going to battle."

"You just assume I'm going to battle you?"

"I know you're going to…"

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Cause I'm ordering you to…as your Commanding Agent, I order you, in the name of beyblade, to battle me with everything you have." She clicks her gear into place and aims.

"Fine…" I prep Eagle.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

We lay on our backs, staring at the stars.

"So, do I need to order you to tell me what you're thinking?" Yuri sighs and her eyes roll my way. I sigh deeply and shake my head.

"It's…just…"

"This mission?" Yuri raises her tone of voice to indicate her question.

"Yeah…well, it's not just the mission." I shake my head and my eyes scan the sky…

"So what is it?"

"Everything!" I run my fingers through my hair to keep from saying anything else.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" I use her line. She sits up on her elbows and glares at me.

"Sorry." I close my eyes. "I'm tired and…"

"Yeah, I am too. So, really tell me, what's going on?"

"Everyone expects so much of me. I'm the most popular WBBA agent in Japan at least…kids come up to me and tell me they want to be agents because of me. They expect me to be perfect. All I can think of is how much I let them down. I…when the Dark Power took over me, I just remember feeling so ashamed because I let it run wild. I let it go… I have nightmares of Yu infected with it. Or I have a nightmare of me hurting him. I've been with him since the Dark Nebula mission and, while he gets on my nerves sometimes, I love the little guy. Now, we have this mission with Iroh kidnapping people and Mei-Mei. I let Dashan and the others down…I'm just a failure…."

Yuri scoffs. "Is that it?" It's my turn to sit up on my elbows and glare at her.

"I just told you everything going on…and that's what you reply with?"

"I mean, are you done?"

"Yeah." I lie back down and gaze at the stars, wondering if I could block her out…

"I don't have all the answers." The humble responds comes. "But…it's not all on you. You're not a failure until you tell yourself you are….that's when you become one. People look up to you because you show them strength. You helped to give them a reason to fight."

"But…"

"Let me finish, will ya?" Her eyes come my way again and I roll my eyes, playfully, before motioning for her to continue.

"Continue, oh great Agent Tachibana…"

"Now you're losing brownie points with me." (Brownie points are an American joke about losing favor with someone, for those who didn't know)

"Oh, wait…we aren't in America…you can't pull that one."

"We will be soon enough." We both chuckle before silence overtakes the place again.

"Look." Yuri sighs, breaking the silent air. "You're not letting anyone down. Don't worry about it." She sits up and looks at her watch. "Well, it's 4:30 in the morning and we are meeting with Dashan at 9 so…go get 6 hours of sleep." She smiles. "And in my book, you're a good guy, Tsubasa Otori…don't forget it or let it go to your head! If you do, I'll smack you." I crack a smile and she leaves me alone.

I continue to watch the stars until my eyelids grow too heavy and I let them close…to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and I'm so sorry this is two days late. I just…gah. School is almost out for me and I'm really stressed right now… **

** Anyway, what did you think of this chapter…I tried to keep them in character but…**

** I will update this again on Wednesday because I will be out of school by then and have more time…so, Galaxy, be prepared. =P **

** Thanks for reading, Review please…and TTYL. **

** PostScript: (One: did you guys know that's what PS stands for…lol) Two: Did anyone get that brownie points thing…I'm just curious on if anyone who didn't live in America knew/knows what they are… Alright, bye. **


	7. Chapter 7: The History of Iroh Fong

**Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 7: The History of Iroh Fong**

**Tsubasa's POV**

"You look tired…" Chao-Xin comments as I enter the room. Yu and Yuri already wait there with the members of Wang Hu Zhong…well, minus one member.

"Tsubasa?" Yu walks over and holds out a muffin.

"Muffins?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah," Yuri waves hers around while talking. "I ordered them…got a problem with it?" Everyone acts like last night's outburst didn't happen…for that, I'm grateful.

"So, we agreed to meet this morning to talk about Iroh Fong and his connections with Beylin Temple." Chi-Yun munches on a muffin non-chalantly.

"Let's get to it."

"Hold on, Chao-Xin?" Yu asks.

"What up?"

"If you didn't come to Beylin Temple until the World Championships, how do you know about Iroh?"

"Good question…listen to the story and you'll get the answer." Chao-Xin's smile fades at the end before he nods to Dashan to begin.

"It all started 6 years ago…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

** Dashan's POV (The italics are Dashan's narrations) **

_Chi-Yun and I had been at Beylin Temple for a while now and we had just gotten Mei-Mei as a new student. _

_ Iroh was my bunk mate and we were pretty good friends. We weren't as good of friends as I was with Chi-Yun but anyway…_

"Hey, Dashan." Iroh looks over. "Who's that?" He jabs his thumb in Mei-Mei's direction.

"Her name's Mei-Mei…she's relatively new here so…" I go back to the exercise I am working on but Iroh stands there staring. He watches Mei-Mei as she works with the other girls. I stop and try to get him to get back to work when she goes up on the high-wire. I, myself, am curious to see her on the high-wire so I watch too.

She makes it across easily and I walk over to congratulate her.

"Hey, Mei-Mei…" I call when Iroh rushes by.

"Mei-Mei, that was great! You were fantastic!"

"Oh, thanks." She blushes a little. "It was cutting."

"You mean nothing?" I correct. She laughs and nods.

"Yeah, thanks, Dashan."

_Little did we know, Iroh was up to something more…He started following Mei-Mei around the Temple. He was always talking about her and watching her. But the night he crossed the line…that night, I'll never forget it. _

**CRASH! **

"What was that?" I rub some of the sleep from my eyes and sit up in the bed. I get out and look up to see Iroh's gone. I hear another clang outside and I rush out. I rush through the hallways, full of other students, peaking out their doors at the commotion.

"Iroh! LET GO!" Mei-Mei's voice calls.

"No, Come with me!"

"Fong, let go of her."

"No! Mei-Mei, please!"

"No…" I finally make it out to the courtyard. There stand the teachers and some of the students. Chi-Yun stands near the front, only seen by his purple hat.

"Iroh Fong, you have been expelled from Beylin Temple. You will leave now and let go of the other student." I jog over to Chi-Yun and ask what's going on.

"Iroh was expelled tonight during some late night training. He grabbed Mei-Mei and refuses to leave unless she goes too."

"What?!" I turn back to the scene.

"Mei-Mei, I love you…please." He tries to kiss her on the lips and she pulls away but it was a little too late.

"UGH! YUCK!" She wipes her mouth off and gags a little. My hands form fists at my sides at that scene. I step forward as Mei-Mei tries to pull away again.

"Iroh!" I yell out. I step from the crowd.

"Dashan!" He smiles. "Dashan, you can vouch for me to stay…"

"Let go of Mei-Mei…" I say sternly. Iroh's face changes from hopeful to disgust.

"So you're against me too?!"

"No one is against you!"

"Yes, they are!"

"Iroh, we…"

"No…Listen here." He throws Mei-Mei forward and I barely catch her before she hits the ground. She gasps as her knee connects but turns back to Iroh. "I will be back! I will make you all pay for this decision of yours! Everyone will pay!" He turns and runs out.

"IROH!" Mei-Mei calls out. She tries to step out for him but her knee gives out on her. She cries out and falls to the ground. I catch her again and look at her knee.

"It's bruised…He pulled her and she fell…"One of the other girls says. "When he pushed her down the second time, that's when it really started hurting, right?" Mei-Mei nods. I pick her up, bridal-style, and carry her back to her room.

The teachers clean up and attend to Mei-Mei's knee. They send the rest of us back to bed. As I lay down on the mattress again, Iroh's words flow through my mind over and over again.

* * *

Everyone in the room is dead silent after Dashan finishes.

"Wait, Chao-Xin, you never said how you know him." Yu interjects.

"Oh, after Iroh was expelled from the Temple, he came to my hometown." Chao-Xin flips part of his hair but turns serious. "He came and challenged the strongest blader there. Of course, that was me." He smiles but loses it again. His eyes flit to the side.

"When he challenged Chao-Xin, he said…" Chi-Yun tries to pick up the story but Chao-Xin takes it back.

"He said the loser had to leave the town."

"Forever?" Yuri asks. Everyone looks over at her and she shrugs. "It seems like something he would add."

"Thankfully, it wasn't forever but…Anyway, I lost because he cheated. He launched a second bey into the battle and because of the duel beys, I lost." The Virgo Blader sighs. "Actually, if he hadn't come to my town and challenged me, I wouldn't have entered the World Championships."

"Really?" I ask. Even Dashan and Chi-Yun look at the third member in surprise.

"Yep. Because Iroh beat me, I wanted to prove I was better. I heard about the World Championships and that China's team was going to come from Beylin Temple. So I came here and…the rest is history." He shrugs.

"So, Iroh wants revenge…but why the Directors…and why kidnap Mei-Mei?" Yuri plays with her hair while thinking out loud.

"I guess we'll learn why later…" I check the time. "We need to get going." Dashan nods and we go to get our things.

* * *

"Iroh, please. Don't do this." Mei-Mei voices.

"It's okay, baby." I walk over and stroke her chin lovingly. I smile at her but she doesn't return it. I stand and turn around, walking towards a table. I slam my hands on the table, earning a gasp from her.

"It's alright." I glance over my shoulder and smile. "Just put my hands down a little too hard…I won't do it if it scares you." I turn back to the map I have my hands on and pick up a pencil. I make a big X over China's name and draw a little line to India.

"Are you ready?" I glance over at the figure in the corner.

"Yes."

"Then let's do this…" I laugh a little as I gaze at an old picture of my days at Beylin Temple. "It's like I said all those years ago….everyone will pay!"

* * *

** Thanks for reading. Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I missed last week. You wouldn't believe how much trouble I had with this chapter. Gosh, it was hard. I got stuck around the part where Dashan speaks to Iroh in the flashback. That was horrible. Anyway, so sorry. **

** Another thing: Chapter 8 will be up next week on Wednesday and Chapter 9 will be up Saturday. I am doing this because I will be gone the week 9 is now supposed to be up. So…You guys will get 9 on Saturday next week. =D **

** Also, to my Darkness Returns readers, So sorry I didn't get to updating the finale. I spent 5 days working on this chapter alone so…But I will have it up tomorrow. =D **

** So, yeah, Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think in the review box and TTYL. **


End file.
